


Masterpiece

by flutterpen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung take Ratchet to look at some art. Ratchet finds one piece in particular he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/gifts).



Ratchet walked along with Rung who had dragged him out of the medbay where Drift lay recharging after getting injured while down on a planet. It seemed someone Rodimus possibly had said something he thought funny that insulted the inhabitants. Whatever it was the lost light was no longer welcome there.

"You need to relax and I thought this little art show that someone had started would do the trick," rung said. "I know I saw a few that look particularly nice." He stopped at one of him posing with one of his models. Ratchet frowned something was off about the picture, then he saw it.

"I think someone must have a thing for his subject," he replied pointing that Rung was sitting on a human toilet interface panel open with his spike dripping transfluids.

"Oh uh, well next one," Rung said his faceplates heating up with one little glance back to figure out who the artist was.

Ratchet stopped looking at one. With a gray background it was a colored sketch of Drift, a foot upon a chair as he balanced on his Great Sword. Ratchet wondered if Drift had really posed for the childish drawing. He looked at the little tag that said the title and artist. For Ratchet by Rodimus. Ratchet snorted, that would explain the childish drawing and how Drift might have posed for the picture. 

Ratchet took a clip of the drawing and saved it away. "Think of better times," Rung said with a smile seeing what Ratchet was looking at.

"It is a masterpiece of sorts," Ratchet said.


End file.
